Tantangan Gaje bin ajaib
by Asakura Yuuichi-Justice
Summary: Shiratorizawa dan Karasuno mendapatkan sebuah surat tantangan dari 2 Author gaje untuk menjalankan sebuah bakat atau aksinya di panggung Shiratorizawa dalam rangka merayakan berakhirnya anime yang sudah memasuki season ketiga, apa bisa melakukannya tantangan itu? siapakah yang menang karasuno atau Shiratorizawa? (*tidak pandai bikin sumary*)


Suatu hari sore diklub latihan Semi yang muncul kali ini, mendapatkan surat dari lokernya yang pastinya bukan surat cinta atau apa karna disana ada tulisan 'Dari Author' besar yang tertera disana dan ini membuatnya panik, karna Semi mengira kalau ini surat ancaman dari Author yang akan menculik Kawanishi karna Kawanishi satu-satunya Karakter favorit author setelah burung hantu imut bin manis A.K.A Akaashi yang paling enak dinistain sambil berlari menuju ruangan latihan untuk memberi kabar ini pada semuanya yang berada disana

"Semuanya gawat! Author akan menculik Taichi!"

 **Tantangan Gaje bin ajaib**

By: Asakura Yuuichi- Justice

-Haikyuu credit of Haruichi furudate –

Warning: OOC, TYPO(S), ada beberapa pleseta dll

 **Chapter 1: Shiratorizawa**

Shiratorizawa mendapatkan sebuah surat yang dari author kembar yang utamanya bernama Yuuta yang mengirim surat ini sedangkankan yang satunya aliasnya Author Yuuichi sedang mengirim surat juga mereka dalam rangka memperingati berakhirnya anime mereka di season 3, jadi mereka bisa memanfaatkan waktu itu masing-masing untuk sesuatu yang bernama

Tantangan, tantangan untuk menyumbangkan bakat masing-masing selain voli yang sudah tertera dalam surat itu dan isinya adalah

' **salam sejahtera dari Author Yuuta yang mengirim surat ini untuk memberi sebuah tantangan kepada kalian yaitu menyumbangkan bakat terbaik kalian selain dalam voli, bakatnya terserah atau bebas yang penting bisa menghibur reader yang meluangkan waktu mereka untuk fanfiction**

 **Satu lagi, tantangan ini wajib dilakukan, minimal 3 orang jika tantangan ini tidak dilakukan salah satu rekan kalian yang bernama Kawanishi Taichi akan kami culik lalu kami berikan kepada patnerku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya dan yang ikut akan mendapatkan hadiah masing-masing yang akan kalian pilih sendiri dari author kalian, di ruangan gym milik sekolah Karasuno karna acara ini juga memperingati berakhirnya animenya yang sudah 3 sesason, kalian akan melawan karasuno lagi**

 **Salam**

 **Author Yuuta,**

Krik krik krik krok (!?)

Suara Jangkrik yang dimakan oleh katak (?) barusan memecahkan keheningan mereka, mereka melirik kawanishi yang kelihatannya dia tidak rela diculik lalu dikasih ke Author walaupun ada yang rela kalau dia diculik

"Semi-san benar, aku yang jadi ancamannya." Kawanishi merinding lalu membayangkan dirinya yang akan dikarungi seseorang Author karna mentang-mentang dia sangat mirip sama pretty Setter **[1]** yang nan jauh di Tokyo sana

"Sebenarnya kami juga rela kalau Taichi dikirim ke sana." Ucap Tendou yang berakhir dengan sebuah jitakan dari Semi dan Yamagata yang rasanya pasti sedap bagaikan mie asam (?) rasa ayam kesetrum listrik

"Bagaimana ini?" Shirabu langsung menyikut pinggang Goshiki yang berakhir dengan jitakan juga, sedangkan orangnya malahan teriak "Kenapa aku."

"Soalnya disini ada beberapa ada orang yang berbakat selain kamu Goshiki." Shirabu pun membalas jitakan itu dengan cubitan gemas terhadap pipinya

"Lwelelapaskan swakt." (*terjemahan: lepaskan, sakit*)

"Boleh Aku cium(?)" dengan wajah sedatar papan cucian (?) akhirnya Shirabu berani juga untuk mengatakannya

"jwagan dwium, bwukanw mushwim." (*Jangan dicium bukan muhrim*) sekilas Goshiki langsung menginjak kakinya Shirabu dengan tidak elitnya lalu berjalan dekat Semi supaya kalau dia digoda, Semi bisa mengamparnya sebagai Mama yang tidak baik (?)

Lupakan pasangan sepasang uke ini, lihatlah Semi ia mulai mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk mengajukan diri juga

"Aku ikut, aku bisa tampil fashion show disana kebetulan aku banyak pakaian bagus." Semi mengajukan diri sebagai perserta walaupun sebenarnya Tendou tidak begitu yakin sama keahli Semi karna masalahnya…

Dia pasti akan menjadi pelawak diatas panggung karna masalah selera fashionnya yang bruntal bayangkan saja waktu itu ia pernah memakai pakaian cewek trend yang dimana bagian dadanya terbuka yang membuat Shirabu mengamuk karna tidak bisa menjaga kepolosan mata Goshiki yang langsung muntah ketika melihatnya sambil berteriak 'MY EYES' sepanjang hari sampai-sampai ia diceramahi oleh washijo-sensei selama 4 jam disana, itulah sebabnya Semi selalu disuruh memakai kaos hitam saja atau seragam sekolah

"Ok satu udah ikut siapa lagi selanjutnya?" Tidak tau kenapa ushijima langsung mencatat dibuku catatannya dengan wajah datar sedatar papan triplek padahal daritadi dia dibelakang mereka saja bak seperti seseorang **[2]**

Shirabu mengangkat tangan tandanya ia juga ikut "Aku, aku mau menampilkan sebuah vokalisasi puisi karna aku punya ide." Punya Kesempatan maksudnya, lihatlah buktinya ia tidak lepas curi pandangan dari doi pasti ada maksud lain dari itu

Tapi sayangnya si doi masih belum peka sama lirikan itu permisa (*plak*) itu membuat Shirabu pundung dipojokan dekat mereka dengan aura suram yang menyelimuti badannya, kamu tidak sendiri nak ada seseorang yang bernasib di chapter depan kok (*gak*)

Tendou menepuk-nepuk pundak sang setter regular mereka "Ya sabar ya Kenji.." baru saja ia menyemangati Shirabu, sebuah bolham muncul diatas kepalanya yang kebetulan sekali ada disini adalah bintang satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan kalau lagi jatuh (?) yaitu Goshiki

"Oi Tsutomu apa kau mau ikut dalam kontes nyanyi?" ia merangkul mesra adik kelasnya yang disebut doi ini, nijirr ini anak malahan nikung

"Hoo apa itu menyenangkan? Apa itu bisa membuatku keren?" tanya si doi *coret* si Goshiki dengan efek cling-cling dimatanya

"hohoh tentu saja kau akan menjadi bintang yang besar disana." Dengan gaya malu-maluin disekitar adik kelasnya yaitu Shirabu yang sukses membuat ia terlempar voli imanjer yang bertuliskan **'Ditikung, patah hati dan sebagainya'**

"Bintang.." sejenak Goshiki memejamkan mata untuk membayangkan dirinya dengan kostum bintang yang sedang terlihat dilangit yang reflek Goshiki langsung merinding membayanginya kalau ia akan menghilang disiang hari setelah itu ia langsung mengeleng-gelengkan kepala

"Tidak mau entar saya hilang disiang hari." Ini anak polos atau bego sih

"Maksudnya menjadi bintang panggung nak." Sambung semi; kalimatnya barusan memberi khas keibuan daripada dirinya padahal dia pernah disebut om sama Author (*salah*)

"Plisss dah bilang dong daritadi, btw aku ikut supaya aku bisa lebih populer dikalangan para artis disana dengan nyanyi." Entah kenapa Goshiki tengah kerasukan setan gila mana yang membuat ia menjadi anak narsis yang masih dilevel aman daripada Oikawa? (*plak*)

PLAK PLAK (?) PLAK MEONG (?) GUK (!)

Seketika Kawanishi segera menaboki bocah inosen ini dengan beberapa tumpukan jimat pada tubuhnya, biar setan narsis Oikawa keluar katanya konon jangan tanya darimana kawanishi mempelajari yang pasti ia meniru Tanaka, tumben tidak pake air om (*OM?*)

"Aku tidak kerasukan setan Oikawa!? Aku Cuma kerasukan setannya Yahaba kok." Sama saja

Seketika Ushijima langsung sweatdrop sambil mencatat nama perserta daritadi yang sudah pas 3 sesuai yang ditulis oleh narasi atas tadi (*bukannya surat ya?*) tapi sayangnya 3 itu tidak cukup soalnya mereka ini terlalu banyak anggotanya, sayang jika yang ikut sedikit, akan ditaruh mana nama Shiratorizawa nanti (*dihatinya Kawanishi saja-plak*)

"Cuma 3? Apakah-" tiba-tiba saja kalimatnya terpotong oleh kalimat "Aku ikut!" oleh anak monster penembak *coret* setan penebak *coret lagi* maksudnya si Tendou untuk mengajukan diri sebagai perserta namun belum tau sebagai apa, hanya Tendou dan Tuhanlah yang tau

"Terakhir, kau ikut sebagai apa?"

"Nyanyi…"

"Nyanyi?" Tanya semi yang tidak begitu yakin juga,

"Ada apa Eita." Tanya Ohira secara bisik-bisik karna ia ini juga tidak begitu yakin juga

"Yakin tuh kalau dia nyanyi, soalnya Pernah sekali Nyanyian Tendou di eps 3 kemarin sukses membuat Author merinding didepan layar laptop, sampai-sampai Author mau pingsan melihatnya." Ucap Semi yang mendadak membongkar semuanya (*Yuuta: buset ini om, kamu ini Setter atau ibu tukang gosip sih, Yuuichi: itu memang kenyataannya kok-*plak* *)

"Tenang saja Eita suruh saja Tendou pake lagu lain bukan yang itu soalnya Author juga kagum dengan lagu di suatu video **[3]** karna menurut Author suaranya top." Ucap Ohira juga yang Alhasil membuat mereka berdua ini menjadi ibu-ibu pengosip yang biasanya ada di acara arisan yang sedang mengosipi Author Yuuta (*lha kok saya?*)

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa tidak nyanyi saja?" good job, ini recana untuk menghentikan recana fashion show nanti, pintar kamu om

"Err itu karna, aku baru tau kalau bang Terasi (?) **[4]** bisa nyanyi.." Ucap Semi yang sengaja mempleseti nama seseorang, demi kenyamanan *plak*

"Tuhkan, kamu taukan kalau Author Yuuichi lagi suka sama lagu-lagunya bang Terasi sampai-sampai dia memutar lagunya berkali-kali itu." Entah kenapa Ohira bawa-bawa nama Author lagi (?) tapi kali ini Author Yuuichi yang dijadikan bahan gosipan

"Gunakanlah kesempatanmu itu untuk menarik hati Author Yuuichi biar kau jadi karakter favoritnya, kasihan si Kawanishi mulu yang diancam karna mentang-mentang dia karakter terfavoritnya Author…" lanjutnya dengan tanduk iblis diatas kepalanya karna inilah recana jahatnya

"Err nyanyikan sudah banya—" tiba-tiba saja ucapan semi terpotong lantahan karna ada suara dibelakangnya yang kedengaran familiar ditelinga Semi

"Tidak kalau Semi mah yang ada malahan omelan sepanjang ayat UUD bukan nyanyian diatas panggung! Pokoknya Aku sama Kawanishi, tanda seru tidak pake tanda tanya." (?) Tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang disebut Yuuichi muncul yang datang-datang langsung merangkul lengannya Kawanishi (*Nak*) tunggu bukannya kalimatnya 'titik tidak pake koma sudah terlalu main kesetrum' ya? (*mainstream maksudnya Thor*)

sedangkan yang dirangkul malah cuek potong Bebek Angsa masak di Kuali (?) , masa bodoh kalau dirangkul Yuuichi ini toh kalau dirangkul si doi mah baru dia peduli (*nak*)

"Hei hei bukan muhrim." Si doi *coret* Semi yang sedang menahan esmosi dikala karna Author meledeknya tadi sebagai balasannya ia menarik seseorang yang dampingi Author dari doi *coret* Akaashi kw *coret lagi* Kawanishi yang tampaknya kesenangan amat kalau ia dipisahkaan sama anak ini

Alhasil mau tidak mau Author harus memeluknya (*buset*) supaya ia bisa menempel rekat kepada Kawanshi bak seperti permen karet dibawah meja di kebanyakan restoran (*bukannya lem ya-plakk*)

"Ini anak maunnya apaan coba." Rileks Semi memasang wajah you don't say setelah ia sudah lelah berhadapan dengan seorang pendampingnya Author ini

"Eita-kun, Eita-kun sebaiknya pake recana Z (?) dengan pstt pstt.." bisik Tendou dari belakang yang membuat sebuah bolham muncul dikepala Semi, sepertinya dia tau apa yang dimaksud Tendou untuk mengelabui kepolosan patnernya Author ini

"Author, Author itu lho Author Yuuta mau traktiri Nanohana no karashiae **[5]** lho." Ucap Semi dengan nada (sok) imut yang dibuat-buat itu sukses membuat Goshiki berteriak 'My eyes', cobalah bayangin deh wajah Semi yang 11-12 sama wajan masih baru di mall mall ternama mencoba berekpersi seperti itu pasti horror, Author saja merinding membayanginya

Tapi sayangnya mendengar kata nanohana no karashiae mampu mengelabui patnernya Author yang langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari Kawanishi dan langsung ngacir kemana entah yang pasti dia mau kerumahnya Yuuta

"Akhirnya pergi juga tuh anak." Kawanishi yang merupakan korban pun hanya bisa sujud syukur dilantai ruangan gym sambil berharap kalau anak itu tidak akan kembali lagi selamanya (*Yuuichi: KOK KEJAM AMAT HARAPANMU, Kawanishi: biarin*)

"EHEM." Ushijima menahan amarah 25 % karna dijadikan kacang rebus oleh Author akhirnya bersuara juga,

"Bagaimana? Apa kau minta di sunting?" (*loe kata film apa*)

"Lagian aku tetap menampilan fashion show saj-" lagi-lagi perkataan Semi dipotong dikarenakan ada suara dentingan guci kecil yang biasanya berbunyi kalau ada yang sedang berdoa, yup! Benar sekali yang doa itu pasti Kawanishi yang ala Tanaka , tujuan ia berdoa supaya acara panggung pentas tahun baru ini lancar dan aman sehingga ia bisa memenangkan ini biar dia tidak jadi diculik oleh Author

"Err aku anggap ini sudah selesai dalam sesi pemilah ini, Lupakan Kawanishi, baiklah sudah lengka jadi tinggal latihan nya yang akan dilaksanakan besok, yang terlambat akan di kena hukuman bujuk Oikawa untuk ke Shiratorizawa sampai bisa, koma tidak pake titik" ancamnya kepada mereka yang sampai-sampai bawa nama Oikawa segala karna amarahnya udah menaik baru 50 % selagi ia pergi kesuatu tempat untuk mengirimkan ini

"Apa!" teriak semua peserta yang tidak mau membujuk setan narsis bin alay ke sekolah ini apalagi Shirabu yang tidak rela posisinya sebagai senter eh setter maksudnya tersingkir yang sebenarnya Shirabu juga nikung (?) Semi di posisi Setter

( **omake** )

Ushijima mengirimkan sebuah catatan yang berisikan nama-nama perserta yang hanya 4 orang di dimensi lain yang dimana ada Author sedang ada disana

"Oh jadi ini nama-nama persertanya bagus, kau yang akan menjadi mcnya dan aku minta izin untuk memakai ruangan pentas gedung olahragamu." Ucap seorang lelaki yang diyakinin kalau itu adalah Author utama yaitu, Yuuta

"Baiklah akan kami laksanakan Author, kalau begitu aku izin pamit untuk balik dulu.." sebelum ia meninggalkan Narathor, Ushijima membungkuk selagi ialah yang paling normal dalam artian paling normal dari rekan-rekannya

"Yuutachii." Mendadak ada seseorang menerjangnya dalam artian menendangnya dari belakang yang rileks membuat Author terpentaldengan kepala yang dilantai

"Oh kau Asakura, apa kau sudah mengantarkan surat untuk para gagak.." tanyanya yang tidak memedulikan

"sudah.. itu." Seketika Yuuichi menunjuk seekor gagak yang sedang berterbangan disana dengan sepucuk surat di paruhnya

Author memasang wajah you don't say, untung saja ia sudah memaklumi sifat patnernya yang satu ini kalau tidak tamatlah sudah "Ini anak kapan pintarnya sih."

"Maafkan aku senpai lagian itu gagak mengarah ke karasuno."

"Oh benar juga ya."

 **Tbc**

[1]: Pasti tau siapa yang dimaksud, Yup! Si Akaaashi

[2]: sama dengan no 1, (*biar tidak ribet ngetiknya-plak*)

[3]: video di youtube yang berjudul 'Haikyuu character song' dan kebetulan Tendou bisa nyanyi juga disana

[4]: eits! Terasi itu bukan Oikawa atau Terushima Yuuji, Cuma bang Terashima Takuma yang merupakan seiyuunya Semi yang dipanggil **Terashi** sama fansnya. Tapi author bacanya terasi *plak*

[5]: sejenis tumisan sayuran kangkung atau pakis kesukaan Akaashi yang secara kebetulan itu juga makanan favoritnya juga

 **Yuuta: Ya itu saja ceritanya hari ini, bila ada typo, kesalahan kata, humornya receh mohon dimaafkan karna saya disini masih Newbie dalam disini ini *bow***

 **Semi: Berniat untuk meninggalkan jejak review? Silahkan itu akan dibalas chapter depan. See you later! /ilang**

 **Yuuta: kalimatku oi!**


End file.
